Twitching Eyes and Imaginative Daughters
by MarijaV
Summary: Will and the Lost Pt. II. Summary: Will visits the park with his daughter Lucie.
_**Twitching eyes and imaginative daughters**_

The sun shone and the birds were chirping. It was a perfect day for a walk through Hyde Park and many people were doing just that. Mothers exchanged the latest gossip while their children played in the sand. William Herondale was a enjoying a book, which his wife Tessa had recommended him, while his seven-year-old daughter Lucie played with a doll in front of him. Jamie, his son, was somewhere with his parabatai Matthew. Quite a perfect day indeed.

Will was so engrossed into his book that Lucie surprised him when she tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at his daughter.

"Daddy, let's go for a walk I am bored." She said, eyes so much like his own looking at him. Will would have done anything for his daughter; however, he was very tired due to him and Gabriel chasing a dozen demons last night across London City. He had barely gotten up today. In fact, he wouldn't have gotten up at all, if Tessa hadn't poured a bucket of ice-cold water over him while scolding him for sleeping so late. Will had retorted that three in the afternoon is not, in fact, too late. Tessa replied with another bucket of water. _That woman_ , Will thought and shook his head

"Lucie why don't you play with your doll a little bit more?" Will tried

"No." His daughter replied stubbornly

"Why not?"

"I hate dolls," was all she said

"Then why do you have this one?" Will pointed to the doll Lucie held in her fist. He loved conversation like this with his daughter. Lucie had a vivid imagination and always made up stories for Tessa and him to hear. Lucie was the one who told the bedtime stories before going to sleep so that, she had explained, Tessa and Will wouldn't be afraid. Will loved his children so much.

"I hate dolls for they are the devil's most loyal minions and only a mighty shadowhunter like me can keep their powers at bay and wipe out their existence from the face of the earth for all eternity. Until then I shall not rest and may the Angel help the poor souls that were enchanted by their innocent appearance for they are fools. This one is a prisoner" She said seriously and squeezed the doll's neck with a dangerous glint in her blue eyes.

Will's eye twitched. Maybe a too vivid imagination.

Lucie appeared to consider something, her head titled, and then she turned to him.

"Father I changed my mind. I want to play with my _dolly_ a little bit more and then we can go for a walk." A half-smile on her lips. Will did not know whether he should be worried but he let her. He watched her run back to the sand box and he picked up his book again. Fifteen minutes passed without incident and then he heard a shout of glee coming from the sand box. His eyes immediately searched for Lucie. He found her alone in the sand-box laughing with a great deal of glee.

"Look daddy, I cut my doll to pieces!" She shouted and threw the pieces into the air. Will watched the pieces rain down onto Lucie. He hurried over to the sandbox and crouched down beside.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, worry seeping into his voice. He was pretty sure other kids did not act like this.

"The wretched thing told me to push uncle Gabriel down the stairs."

 _Good doll,_ Will thought. He might have grown up but he was still Will Herondale.

"Death was too kind." Lucie continued.

He should have taken her for walk when she had suggested the first time

Will tried to persuade Lucie to go home, that it was too late, but she wouldn't budge. She said that he had promised her a walk and promises shouldn't be broken. So here they were, Will trailing behind Lucie, who was running in circles and throwing the last pieces of her doll in the air. Will tried to take them from her but he didn't manage. She was pretty strong when she wanted to be. They were deep into the woods now. He saw Lucie sit down on the grass beside a bench. He sat down on the bench.

"Are you tired yet?" He asked and ruffled her brown hair.

"Heey," she complained, "no, I am not tired."

"Can we go home now?" Will asked.

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fair enough." Will said and stretched his legs.

"Daddy you can rest here for you are old," she said and patted his knee. Will frowned, he was not _that_ old. Then he remembered something and turned to Lucie.

"Lucie with _what_ did you cut up your doll?"

"That's a secret."

"Lucie," he warned her and put as much seriousness into his voice as possible.

"In times of need a sharp stone can be used instead of a knife." She said quoting a knife manual they had in the library.

Will's eyes twitched again.

"Daddy I want to bring mommy a bouquet of flowers? Can I gather some flowers?"

Will considered it. He was aware that his daughter had some "unusual" antics and that she, although young, had a very bright mind that surprised him quite often. But there was no danger in gathering flowers, was there? So he let her. When he saw that she was really just plucking flowers and arranging them into a bouquet, he picked up his book again and continued reading, occasionally checking up on Lucie. After he finished the chapter he was reading, he lifted his head and discovered that Lucie had disappeared.

 _By the Angel, not again,_ he thought.

"Lucie!" He shouted sick with worry.

"Over here daddy!" Her voice came from bush not far away. He run through it moving away branches.

"By the Angel Lucie, what were you think-" Will halted in his tracks as he saw what was on the other side.

The most horrifying sight.

Ducks.

Ducks and Lucie sitting in the middle, surrounded by them. Will wanted to throw up. This was too much for his stomach to take.

"Look daddy I made some friends!" She shouted joyfully and patted the nearest duck.

"Lucie don't-"

"This one is named George. He is quite handsome, isn't he? The duck beside him is Laura, she's in love with him but too shy to tell him so. The grumpy one over there is Michael. He wants to move to Spain one day but his family won't let him. Beside him is Gertrude. She moved from Germany to London two years ago and she can juggle. Daddy _, juggle_ , isn't that amazing?" She said, voice full of amazement.

Will's eye twitched again. It seemed to do a lot of twitching today.

"Lucie come to daddy." He took a step forward but then he saw a duck approach him and he retreated.

"Daddy you look pale. Is everything okay?" Lucie asked worriedly. She stood up and took a step towards him.

 _Yes!_ Will shouted in his mind.

" Lucie we _really_ need to go home. Mommy prepared dinner and she'll be _very_ upset if we are late." He might have exaggerated but he wanted Lucie out of the grasp of those vile creatures. Lucie tapped a finger on her chin as if considering.

"Hmmmm..."

"Lucie!" He urged her

"No."

"What?!"

"It would be rude to leave my friends so soon." She said and plopped down onto the grass.

 _Noo_! Will thought and fell on his knees, exaggerating of course. When Lucie saw that she got up and run towards him, successfully leaving the "cycle of doom". She put down her small hand on his forehead.

"Daddy you are very sick," she turned around and told the ducks, " my friends I must leave you for my daddy is sick and I must heal him!"

Will smiled and picked Lucie up. She put her arms around his neck and waved to the ducks. They left the ducks, met up with Matthew and Jamie. While they were walking, Lucie played with Will's collar and Jaime talked about some mundane he saw in the park. Suddenly Lucie spoke.

"Daddy, did you know that there is nine circles of hell?"

And for the fourth time that day his eyes twitched.

THE END.

 **Please comment if you liked the story. I would like some feedback. :)**


End file.
